Insanity
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Sasuke after several fights and hard training, he finally fell on the deepest whole where insanity rules, making him do things that aren't supposed to happen. In his world there's no rules or moral only insanity DARK LEMON REQUESTED.


Insanity

**Anime: **Naruto Shippuden

**Characters**: Sasuke Uchiha.

**Name requested:** Sabrina.

* * *

><p>It had to happen one day. She was aware of that. Of course she planned to runaway, hid and make sure that the topic wouldn't be touched again.<p>

But that didn't work.

Tied up and gagged, Sabrina couldn't stop her eyes from watering. His red orbs were intimidating. At first, before her revolt he made her kiss him, he made her said sweet things and he made her **fear** him.

She did what he demanded. What can she say? He wants his clan restored as soon as possible. And he'll get everything he wanted.

This wasn't the first time he abused her. She is already pregnant and he just can't stop. His love for her suppressed the obsession level _a long time ago_,_ a long, long time._

Attacking her breasts, Sasuke's animal side assumed position. Before the clan massacre, in the childhood, he had chosen her. She had never an opportunity to escape or refuse. Her pink nipples quickly turned to a dark red shade. She whimpered and whimpered when he ripped his own clothes.

"Chill out, Sabrina." he breathed, taking advantage of her. "You knew this would happen." Sasuke hoisted her up and entered her forcefully. He sighed before hammering.

He worked her like he had never done before. Her first time happened when he was still in Konoha.

They were just kids.

Her dark spiky hair, her crimson eyes and her sweet aroma drives him crazy. Thrusting, and meeting her end, Sasuke took the gag off, and plopped his tongue on her mouth. She couldn't move. His speed was fabulous.

_"Pure Uchihas." _He whispered kissing her again. "No one can argue about that." Closing his eyes, Sasuke buried his face on her neck. Sabrina felt the pleasure building inside her. Although feeling disgusted, she couldn't renounce the pleasure he was giving to her.

She really tries, but she can't.

A room illuminated with aromatic candles, a big circular bed with black sheets, the sweat in the air and two teenagers having sex. Sasuke had at all times forced himself while Sabrina always refused.

She doesn't bother to plead him to stop. He simply refuses to listen. Once she looked to another boy and he gave her a brutal beating, locking her on his new hideout, preventing her to see light. Sasuke says that her place is beside him, in the darkness.

By the time, he had changed positions. Now he had placed Sabrina on his lap. She gripped his shoulders, drying blood from it. He watched her breasts dancing with the force he was providing her.

She started to cry as usual. That was the only thing she can do.

Crying.

"S-Sasuke!" Her weak voice made his speed increase. It started to fail when he changed positions again. On top of her, Sasuke stared at her, still with his incredible speeding, as sweat fell from his face to her cheeks.

Her lower part was red from so many thrusts. Sabrina cried and cried from shame and humiliation. He used to listen to her, but then he gave up.

He had needs.

Kissing her uncontrollably, Sasuke's mouth was glued to hers. He left her lips to gawk her again. He crushed his chest with her, and a bulky trail of saliva connected them.

Coming inside her, he started to laugh, victorious with his act. Sabrina stared at the ceiling with empty eyes.

He won again.

But if we take a closer look, he always wins.

Leaving her exquisite heat, Sasuke gave her butterfly kisses, all over her body, stopping on her tummy. "Our clan will be grated than before." He brushed his nose on her flat stomach.

_"This is wrong."_ She said, starting to cry.

"No this is love." His voice changed with his mood. Outside he was cold, arrogant and blank. To her he's different. He sounds like a crazy man.

His training and clan restore only matters to him. Since the incident of the clan, Sasuke became more depended and she's the one who suffered with it.

She at first had the opportunity to change that, but she couldn't leave her twin brother behind. Yeah, Sabrina and Sasuke were twin brothers. He fell in love with her. She only loves him as a brother.

He showed the firsts signs when Itachi gave his attention to her and when she asked him to teach her. For one side Sasuke feels, sad for the lost of his entire family but on the other side he's happy.

Why happy?

Because he doesn't have to hid his love for his twin sister.

This may sound sick and twisted, but he doesn't care at all. With Sabrina at his side he has everything. A new race of Uchihas, built with love from one brother and the repulsive of the other. The Uchihas new restored clan will be more feared than ever.

He was mentally instable. Insanity is the best word to describe the new Sasuke Uchiha.

!The End!


End file.
